


Had no love like your love

by rillaelilz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Quest of Erebor, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillaelilz/pseuds/rillaelilz
Summary: In the small hours of the night, asleep in Erebor's royal chambers, Fili receives an unexpected visit.





	Had no love like your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Here goes the first of my SpringFRE2019 gifts: an entirely smutty piece for the loveliest kaetien <3 I wasn't sure what to go with, and I've swapped projects for a while, but in the ended it seems we landed on this. Unfortunately, I'm not in the best place these days, physically or mentally, and this is the very best I could produce. I hope it's okay anyway <3 I also kinda went overboard with things here and there, but if you don't mind the extra cheese... hskdjghfdkj 
> 
> I'm sorry for making you wait so long, and to the two other precious peeps I still owe a prize to: please don't lose hope! I'm still writing, and I'll probably be extra-extra-late, but you will have your fics *fist-clench of determination*

And if you gave me all your kisses,  
they would still be too few.  
(Propertius)

The night was quiet, deep at the heart of Erebor. Not a soul seemed to stir in the comforting stillness of the Mountain; a far cry from the bustling of daytime.

All was peaceful and unchanged; and yet, in his silent bedroom, in the warmth of his bed, Fili blinked his eyes open without a single reason why.

He rolled over beneath the heavy blankets, peering dizzily up at the bed’s canopy with what little light the dying fire would allow him. There was a strange, uneasy feeling somewhere behind his ribs – and as he stretched a hand towards the empty side of the bed, he tried to remind himself that it wouldn’t be too long, now.

Kili’s last message sat on his bedside table, tucked carefully between the yellowed pages of a _History of the Line of Durin_ ; it had come late the previous evening, and it had brought relief with it. By dinnertime today, or tomorrow at the latest, Kili would be back from his diplomatic mission – and Fili would make sure he didn’t have to sleep alone in their bed for a long, long time after that. As long as he could possibly make it.

He was starting to slip back into slumber, exhaustion taking over unpleasant feelings, when he heard it.

The door to his and Kili’s private chambers creaked open, a slow, dragging sound that felt that much louder in the perfect silence of the night.

Fili shifted to lie on his side, facing the bedroom door, waiting with bated breath as footsteps sounded in the next room; measured, but still heavy enough to carry through the oaken door. After a time, they stopped, and then the thick brass handle moaned as the door was slowly being pushed open; the sound as piercing as an eagle’s cry to Fili’s ears. Quickly, before whoever was on the other side could enter and see, Fili slipped his hand under his pillow and felt for his dagger, unsheathing it and steeling himself to use it, if necessary.

Finally, the bedroom door cracked open just enough for a figure to slip inside; the intruder let it fall shut behind them, and the familiar clicking of the lock slotting into place had goosebumps blossom all over Fili’s skin. He forced himself to lie completely still, heart racing, and watched as the hooded silhouette advanced further into the room, swathed in darkness.

He knew he had to wait until the very last moment to surprise the man – thief? assassin? neither of those would have been a first here, anyhow – and hit him before _he_ could hit Fili.

He tightened his grip on the dagger, feeling the rubies encrusted in the hilt leave their imprints in his palm, and kept his breathing to a slow, deep rhythm, feigning sleep. The feeble firelight at his back would keep his features in the shadows, preventing the other man from knowing that he was being watched, and if all went well–

The intruder stepped closer, approaching the bed with singular purpose.

The arrogance of it made Fili’s blood boil in his veins. There was only one man, in the whole world, who had any right to climb in that bed with him, and by Mahal’s mighty beard Fili would live to see him again.

Fili screwed his eyes shut, and then – there it was, in the near-darkness – the unmistakable weight of a body dipping the mattress next to him. He fought to stay focused, heart in his throat as the seconds ticked by and the other man moved – first one knee, then the other, shifting, hovering so close Fili could feel the hot touch of his breath against his skin.

A gloved hand reached for his shoulder, leaving an opening right there, and Fili knew he had to seize his chance. Blind with fury and fear, he snapped his eyes open and tackled the intruder, throwing him back on the bed and straddling his body to pin him in place. He barely heard the pained groan coming from beneath him, and then he was raising his dagger, blade glinting in the scarce light, ready to strike.

“Easy, love,” the man under him croaked, his rough voice tinged with amusement, “you wouldn’t want to commit treason, would you? I’m still a prince, after all.”

Fili’s heart skipped a beat. He dropped the knife immediately, gasping as if it had burned him.

“Kili!”

A low, familiar chuckle echoed in the room, shaking the body trapped between Fili’s thighs. The man sat up, letting his hood slip back and fall on his shoulders, and there he was at last: brown hair and loving eyes, more beautiful than ever before.

“Kili,” Fili gasped once more. “You’re back!”

“And not a moment too soon,” Kili grinned. “ _Come here._ ”

He wrapped his arms around Fili’s middle and pulled him into a hungry kiss, hands fisting in the soft fabric of Fili’s white nightshirt. Fili melted into the kiss with a startled moan, and let himself be enveloped in Kili’s embrace, tossing his own arms around Kili’s neck for good measure.

He fumbled with the buckle at the base of Kili’s throat, his fingers made clumsy with urgency as he fought to free Kili from his cloak. Kili hummed his approval, and when Fili finally pushed the thick wool off Kili’s body, Kili rewarded him, teasing Fili’s lower lip with blunt teeth.

Fili cupped Kili’s cheeks in his hands; Kili’s skin was cool to the touch, and as they kissed, Fili could taste the winter night on his mouth, cold and snowy and heavy with mist, and yet as sweet as any treat.

God, but he had missed this. He could feel Kili’s hands at his back, slipping out of their gloves and up under Fili’s shirt, trailing languorously along Fili’s bare sides. The chilly touch on his sleep-warm skin made Fili jump in surprise and pull back from the kiss, breathless.

“Kili,” he choked out, fingers tangling with Kili’s loose hair as Kili ducked his head and assaulted the tender flesh of Fili’s neck instead, his nose a pinprick of cold against him.

“Kili, how– we weren’t expecting you until later– later tonight–”

“I know,” Kili rasped, mouthing sloppily at the newly uncovered slope of Fili’s collarbone, “I couldn’t wait. I slipped away as soon as the men were asleep–”

The words felt like a bucket of icy water, crashing right over Fili and chilling him to the bone. He drew back from Kili’s touch abruptly, planting an unmoving hand in the middle of Kili’s chest when he tried to follow.

“Fili, please–”

Fili levelled him with the most furious glare he could muster, feeling himself flush with anger where pleasure had coloured his cheeks just moments ago.

“You left your guards behind again.”

Kili huffed, arms dropping to his sides in defeat.

“ _Yes_. And now here I am, ready for you to box my ears, apparently.”

“I can’t believe you,” Fili muttered. He scrabbled to move from Kili’s lap, kicking his abandoned dagger to the floor in his rush to put distance between them. He stood and paced between the bed and the hearth, feet thumping heavily against the soft furs there. “I can’t _believe_ you,” he hissed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Kili watched him from his perch on the bed, looking about as guilty and as defiant as he was as a child, when they’d catch him stealing cookies for the two of them to share. It was adorable, and all the more infuriating because of that.

“Don’t you _know_ how dangerous it is out there? The _things_ you could have run into while you were alone in the dark? You irresponsible fool–”

“I’m sorry, all right, I couldn’t help it!” Kili burst out, now climbing off the bed as well. “I missed you so much and– we were camped just miles from here, I knew I could make it.”

Fili scoffed. Kili tried to reach for him, but Fili turned his back on his lover, kneeling down to stoke the fire and keep his hands busy while his thoughts, and his heart too, ran a mile a minute. It took him a while with his shivering hands, but soon enough the hearth was blazing again, the flames roaring back to life, hot against Fili’s skin.

“Dwalin should have stopped you,” he said, still bitter, but calmer now.

Kili seemed to sense the shift in his mood, the slight opening that was being offered, and he joined Fili on the floor, his knees touching the stone with a gentle thud.

“Dwalin tried,” he said, and when Fili turned to give him a sceptical look, he raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Really, he did! Went and tied me to a tree, I swear. He knows me well enough by now.” He paused. “He just couldn’t know that I’ve been picking some interesting habits from you.”

With a fluid move, subtle enough that Fili may not have noticed under different circumstances, Kili produced a small knife from his left sleeve and held it up between the two of them, letting the naked blade flash silver and gold in the firelight. Fili’s eyes fell on the sinuous lines of it, the gentle yet dangerous curve of the knife’s edge, and he felt something ease in his chest. He remembered hammering it, shaping it while the steel still glowed bright red and hot; remembered the day he’d given it to Kili, wrapped in a silken cloth – their last courting gift before the wedding day.

Hesitantly, he let his gaze stray from the blade, and be drawn to Kili in its place. There was a spark of gold in his eyes; half of him draped in shadow, the other half kissed by the dancing flames. He was so beautiful, and so unaware of it, it made Fili’s heart ache for him.

“See?” Kili winked at him. “I do learn something useful, every now and again.”

Fili snorted, holding back a smile.

“You’re impossible. _Insufferable_.”

Without warning, Kili leaned in and captured Fili’s mouth in a kiss, hands framing Fili’s face reverently. Kili’s tongue caressed the seam of his lips, flickering inside and brushing against Fili’s own, and Fili found that he could not, and would not resist him. He gave in to the kiss, eyelids fluttering shut, and braced his hands against Kili’s chest, curling his fingers against the well-worn leather of his jerkin.

“Fili, Fili,” Kili mumbled helplessly, switching between words and wet kisses on Fili’s mouth, his jaw, the crook of his neck. “I missed you so. And we were so close already, the Mountain looked close enough to touch.”

Breathless, he leaned back to search Fili’s eyes, locking their gazes. Fili lost himself into it, trembling even as the hearth crackled beside them and cast its warmth on his body.

“Do you know how maddening it was?” Kili asked, his voice low and rough, raw with emotion. “Every flicker of light I saw on the horizon, I thought it could be you. Waiting for me. As lonely as I was, consumed by the same longing.”

This time, Fili couldn’t help but smile.

“Is that how you pictured me, then?” He teased. “Like some fair maiden, awaiting your return up on the battlements?”

Kili’s answering grin was bright, his laughter the warmest sound, reaching into all the deepest nooks of Fili’s soul.

“Yes,” Kili breathed, eyes dancing with mirth, “With a billowing cape around your shoulders and your hair loose in the breeze. Properly dramatic, if you ask me.”

“You _ridiculous_ thing,” Fili laughed, and escaped Kili’s arms again to run to the comfort of their bed. Kili caught him just as he was clambering in, and they tumbled together atop the covers, their bodies bouncing with the momentum, and bouncing with laughter, too.

“Oh no, you come here,” Kili giggled, grabbing him by the hips and rolling on top of Fili, effectively trapping him there.

He peppered Fili’s face and neck with quick kisses, making Fili squirm and gasp beneath him.

“Didn’t you miss me, Fee? Not even the tiniest bit?”

Fili laughed breathlessly in his ear. “No!”

“That’s a shame, because I did miss you,” Kili declared with one last, lingering peck on Fili’s mouth.

He looked down at Fili, pausing to drink him in. His expression sobered up, and his gaze bore into Fili’s own, warm with affection, with desire, with a yearning so deep and so open, it would have brought even the strongest man to his knees. With one hand braced on the bedding, Kili brought his free one to cup the joint between Fili’s neck and shoulder, splaying his deft fingers over Fili’s nape as they shared one breath. Fili couldn’t have looked away if he tried.

“Every day and every night, I could think of naught but you,” Kili confessed in a whisper, brushing his lips over the golden beard at Fili’s jaw.

Instinctively, Fili tipped his head back against the lush covers and let Kili descend upon his throat with heated kisses, lacing his fingers with Kili’s unruly hair to guide him closer. Kili obeyed, and let more of his weight rest on Fili in his enthusiasm, pressing their hips together for the first time. The very touch set Fili’s veins ablaze, and he spread his legs, capturing Kili between them with a soft moan.

“ _Fili_ ,” his lover urged, a hint of warning in his voice.

In a moment, Kili’s hand was raking up the hem of Fili’s nightshirt, slipping underneath to skim over Fili’s thighs, squeeze the delicious mound of a buttock. Fili pushed back into it, desperate for more.

“God, to go for so long without this, without you– Fili, Fili, ah, it was _torture_ ,” Kili groaned, his hips rocking into Fili’s own, his body moving with a mind of its own, driven only by his desire. “I can barely stand the thought. Three weeks apart from you–”

“Three weeks and a _half_ ,” Fili corrected him with what little breath he could muster, and Kili’s head whipped up to look at him – a wide, pleased smirk spreading on his face.

“So you did miss me?”

Fili swallowed hard, thinking back on the past month; on the endless nights spent without his husband at his side, miserable, dreaming of him, picturing him there – giving into the tight and quick relief of his own fist when the need for Kili overpowered him.

“Miss you, miss you,” he muttered under Kili’s amused gaze, “I didn’t _miss_ you, I _craved_ you like a man craves water in the desert.”

Kili’s expression softened, impossibly tender.

“Fili...” he began; stopped, then parted his lips once again, as though he would say more. But he didn’t.

They looked in each other’s eyes for long moments, mouths quirked up in twin smiles, and Fili knew that, as it often happened, they were sharing one thought, one feeling, one desire. If Kili said no more, it was because there was no need for him to.

They moved together, in near-perfect sync, and met in the middle for a new kiss. Fili gave himself into their passion, drawing Kili closer with his legs hooked around his waist, and Kili went with a low whine in his throat.

With clumsy fingers, Fili started undoing the laces that ran down Kili’s chest, and then the buckle that kept his jerkin together. Heart pounding steadily in his ears, he parted the soft leather and slipped his hands in, finding the tunic underneath. He spanned Kili’s ribs with his splayed fingers, never breaking their kiss – content to feel him, at last, here where he belonged; to have him here, all of Kili curved protectively over him.

Fili tugged the tunic from the waistband of Kili’s trousers and pushed the sleeveless jerkin off his shoulders, urging Kili to get rid of it. Kili pulled away to do just that, then peeled his shirt off as well, tossing everything to the side with little care.

He paused there, kneeling between Fili’s legs, for what could have been an eternity or just a heartbeat, Fili couldn’t say. He could only stare, shamelessly looking his fill now that Kili stood shirtless before him. His golden skin, swathed in the buttery glow from the hearth; the sturdy frame of him, strong arms and thick waist; muscles honed for battle, for power rather than for show. Kili’s broad chest, coated in dark curls which Fili had raked his fingernails through so many times, eliciting moans, catching stray drops of pearly white after their passion. Those dark eyes, made darker with want, and focused on Fili and nothing else in the whole world.

Kili glowed in his beauty, tangible and real, so real Fili could feel the bed dip beneath his weight, and a pang of longing flared within him. Now that it sank in that Kili was back, that Kili was right here, within arm’s reach, Fili missed him all the more, and was desperate to have him near.

He called Kili’s name, breaking his lover’s trance, and Kili smiled down at him. It was tender, it was bright, and it made Fili’s heart thrum a little faster.

“Soon,” Kili promised, then slipped off the bed.

Fili’s gaze followed him, watching Kili toe his boots off, then stepping free of his trousers and underclothes, until he was naked before Fili’s eyes. Kili walked to the bedside table, soft light and sharp shadows dancing across his limbs, and when he had what he needed and the drawer was closed, he sauntered back to the bed, climbing in with cat-like grace.

Again he settled between Fili’s thighs, his knees brushing against the meaty inside of them. He stroked warm palms over Fili’s bare legs, making him shiver in anticipation.

“Tell me,” Kili said, his voice husky, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Tell me how you missed me, Fee.”

Fili whimpered.

“Your hands,” he could barely say, “I missed your hands.”

Kili hummed above him. He took handfuls of Fili’s nightshirt and lifted it up the rest of the way; the soft white fabric pooled over Fili’s stomach, exposing him to Kili’s hungry gaze. The way Kili drank in the sight of him, like a starving man presented with a feast, made Fili’s already hardening cock twitch, loving the attention and ready for more.

Kili didn’t make him wait; suddenly he was shifting, lying down between Fili’s spread legs, lifting them until Fili’s feet were flat against the mattress. Kili brushed his stubbled cheek against Fili’s inner thigh, letting his tongue flicker out to lick a wet stripe over Fili’s skin. Fili felt himself quiver at the touch.

“My hands, you said,” Kili rumbled, pressing his nose into the gentle groove between Fili’s hip and his thigh, breathing him in – just shy of where Fili needed him most. “What else, Fee?”

He licked again, slow and deliberate and _right there_ , just a breath away from Fili’s sack, and Fili nearly lost his mind.

“Your mouth, your mouth on me,” he blurted out, fisting his hands in the sheets beneath him, “Mahal have mercy, I missed your mouth on me– I wanted–”

Kili didn’t let him finish. One minute he was teasing, light touches and kitten licks, and the next, he was guiding Fili’s cock into his mouth; one of his tanned hands wrapped around the base, to cover what he couldn’t reach. The sudden rush of heat – wet, blinding heat – ignited a fire in Fili’s groin.

He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Kili. He bit his lip to hold back a moan, eyes fixed on his lover, watching the glistening length of his cock slip inside Kili’s waiting mouth, over and over and over again. Every time Kili pulled back, just enough to suck on the tip, tonguing with leisure over the slit, Fili felt pleasure burn under his skin. The moment he saw his seed paint Kili’s lips, the few drops escaped from the heat of his mouth, Fili screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back against the bed, certain that if he didn’t look away, he would be spilling right there and then on Kili’s tongue.

“Kili,” he panted, dragging his hands up to claw at the sheets above his head, helpless, “Kili, please – not like this, don’t want to finish like this...”

Kili hummed, low and deep around Fili’s shaft; Fili trembled at the feeling of it, bucked his hips up before he knew he was moving, pleasure jolting through him like a spark of electricity.

Kili pulled off, giving his cock one last, lazy stroke with the flat of his tongue, lapping from the root to the very tip. He dropped an open-mouthed kiss on the meat of Fili’s thigh, and then another, and another, the tip of his nose squished against Fili’s flesh, he was pressing so close.

“I know, love,” he soothed with yet another kiss. “Don’t you fret. I’ll take care of you.”

One minute later, he was brushing slicked fingertips against Fili’s entrance, and the scent of their oil wafted between them, sweet and familiar.

When the first finger breached him, Fili clenched his fists in the bedding, tensing but for a moment. Then, coaxed by Kili’s mouth placing soft kisses over the slope of his bent knee, Fili allowed his muscles to relax. He spread himself wider, his legs an inviting cradle around Kili’s crouching form; and when that first finger sank inside of him to the knuckle, he rolled his hips to meet it.

Kili moved within him, slow and slick and warm like the sun on a perfect day, and his expert touch soon found the spot inside Fili that made his body sing with pleasure, and all of his limbs turn to jelly.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” he hissed, eyes shut in bliss, “more, Kili– please, _please_.”

The sound that left Kili’s throat could only be a growl. He drew his hand back and circled two fingertips over Fili’s hole, teasing him.

“Like this?” He husked, his eyes gleaming like dark diamonds in the firelight.

“Yes,” Fili panted, hips rocking back against Kili’s hand, seeking relief. He wanted, oh how he wanted– everything that had been out of his reach for nearly a month, everything–

“Kili... Don’t make me wait, husband...”

“No, love,” Kili soothed, raising up on his knees, “we’ve waited enough.”

His words embraced Fili, sweet like a promise. And then, gentle, Kili was guiding Fili’s legs up, nearly folding his body in half as he hovered above him.

One of his hands braced next to Fili’s head, he brought the other down between them, and pushed two fingers inside. Fili sucked in a breath. The very feeling of them, curling, dragging slowly in and out, was pure bliss. His own hands hooked behind his knees, keeping himself exposed, spread open for Kili to do as he wished. And Kili only sought to please him.

When he felt Fili finally relax around his fingers, surrendering, rolling his hips for more, Kili picked up his pace. Every thrust in and out echoed between them, the sound of it wet and slippery and utterly filthy; Fili’s jaw went slack, his mouth dropped wide open in surprise, and Kili smirked down at him.

“That’s it, Fee,” he murmured, twisting his fingers with purpose. “Let go, sweetheart.”

Fili moaned, his cheeks flushed a hot pink, and he struggled to keep his eyes on Kili.

He let Kili open him up until he was sliding three fingers inside, but when they brushed over his sweet spot again and again, bringing him dangerously close to the edge, Fili couldn’t take it any longer.

“ _Enough_ ,” he choked out, lifting his hands to grab at Kili’s arms, his shoulders, any part of him he might reach, “enough, Kili, I need you. Now.”

Kili shushed him with a soft kiss to his lips.

“Yes, love. Now.”

Carefully, he pulled his fingers out, and let Fili lower his feet on the bed again. There, in the vee of Fili’s bent legs, he gathered more oil in his palm and slicked himself up; Fili followed his every motion, eyes intent on the mouth-watering sight of Kili’s cock, fully hard and leaking, thrusting leisurely in the tight channel of his fist.

Soon Kili was crawling over him, blanketing Fili’s body with his own, and Fili welcomed him in, hiking his legs up and around Kili’s waist. Finally, finally, all of Kili was touching all of him – chest to chest, belly to belly, Kili’s thighs pressing in against the back of Fili’s own. Their skin met, slick and warm in the safe haven of their bed, and Fili felt that emptiness, which had haunted him for weeks, fall away at last. He let himself bask in Kili’s presence instead, the wonderful weight of him, the strain in his arms as he held himself above Fili, careful not to crush him.

He cupped the nape of Kili’s neck in his hand, whispered his name, and when Kili finally pushed inside, it was with their gazes locked together; Kili’s very soul bared for Fili to see.

He sank in to the hilt, and for one long moment, time slowed to a golden, honeyed stop between them. They lay there, breathing the same air, lost in each other’s eyes like they had been that first time. It was that feeling of awe, of pure wonder that Fili remembered so clearly; the powerful question of, _how is something so perfect possible?_

He could feel his heart in his chest, each beat loud and clear – and he thought he could feel Kili’s too, pounding right next to his own.

“I love you,” he breathed out, overwhelmed. And with that, the spell was broken. Kili leaned in to capture his lips in a bruising kiss, and their bodies moved together.

The first thrust of Kili’s hips had Fili gasping, and he held tightly onto his lover, slipping his fingers in Kili’s hair, pressing his nose in the crook of Kili’s neck. He could smell the lingering tang of elvish soap there, flecked with herbs and wild berries, and he licked over the sweat-salty skin, eliciting a whimper from Kili.

“God, but I missed you,” Kili rasped, his open mouth kissing the mound of Fili’s shoulder, “missed you so much, I thought it would drive me insane.”

He pumped his hips with abandon, cupping Fili’s ass in his hand as he slid inside, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. Fili’s cock was dragging against Kili’s belly, smearing pre-come across the curls of his happy trail with a delicious friction. He locked his legs around Kili’s waist, ankles crossing over the small of his back, teasing Kili with hot whispers in his ear.

“Hurry, Kee... need to feel you...”

With a groan, Kili snuck a hand between their bodies to wrap it around Fili’s shaft, stroking it in quick, fevered motions. His hips snapped harder against Fili’s, driving him inside faster, deeper than Fili had ever felt him before. Fili luxuriated in it; in the sweet burn of it, the sheer feeling of Kili inside of him, thick and heavy and blood-hot, thrusting desperately into him. He didn’t care for his own release – he never wanted this to end.

Even as he cried out in ecstasy, he grasped for Kili’s shoulders and didn’t let go, grinning deliriously as Kili shoved his thighs further apart and fucked him through his orgasm. Fili tossed his head to the side, cheek pressed into the rumpled sheets, his senses heightened in the afterglow. Kili didn’t miss his chance, and latched his mouth onto Fili’s exposed neck, his rhythm growing erratic as he drew closer and closer to his own relief.

It wouldn’t be long now, Fili knew; and he clenched around Kili to spur him on.

“Gonna ride you next time,” he groaned, breath ghosting hotly over the shell of Kili’s ear, “Gonna– _ah_ – gonna ride your cock so hard I’ll feel it for days–”

With a choked back moan, Kili reached his orgasm too. He was trembling as he fell into Fili’s open arms, and tucked his face against Fili’s neck, trying to catch his breath. His hips gentled, still riding the wave of his pleasure; and for a while he lay there, tangled up with Fili, their breaths mingling.

When they finally curled up under the blankets, all cleaned up and sated, Fili let himself be enveloped in Kili’s arms once more. He leaned back against the warmth of Kili’s bare chest and sighed, sore but happy.

“You know, I hate it when you’re gone,” he mumbled, sleep already taking over him, “but I do love to welcome you back.”

Behind him, Kili chuckled, the soft sound rippling through their bodies.

“I love it too, sweetheart,” he murmured, linking their fingers on Fili’s belly. “I love it, too.”


End file.
